wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Kelbo Russo
Monte Carlo Kelbo Russo (Jeff Garlin) is the brother of Jerry Russo and Megan Russo, as well as the paternal uncle of Justin, Alex, and Max. He sometimes takes on his other persona as the famous singer Shakira. History After Jerry won the Wizard Competition, he gave his powers to Kelbo, because Jerry wanted to get married to a mortal. Kelbo's first appearance was in "Alex in the Middle," and later in "Retest." Kelbo made another appearance in the season 3 episode, "Dude Looks Like Shakira." Personality Kelbo is a fun-loving guy who uses his magic to enjoy himself and does practically everything Jerry tells his kids not to do. However, when it comes to using his powers in a serious situation, Kelbo is somewhat lacking due to his inexperience and lack of ability to focus. In fact, it's apparent that he was actually the worst wizard out of Jerry, Megan and himself. However, Jerry chose to let him keep the power because, as bad as he is at magic, Kelbo lacks any non-magical skills, meaning his life would have been far worse off without them, as compared to his brother who set up his own business and his sister who is a talented painter. Powers & Abilities Kelbo's wand resembles a typical magician's wand; the main part of the shaft is made of dark brown wood, while the two ends are made of lighter wood. It is snapped almost in half in the middle and often folds in on itself. Like all wizards with powers, he has the ability to cast spells and perform magic. Being a full wizard, he has great power. However, due to his lack of knowledge about wizardry, his mastery over his powers is very poor and he prefers to use it in a non-serious way. Due to his magic, he also has other general abilities. This includes telekinesis, flight, and teleportation. His main magical talent is body morphing, which he uses to take on his persona as Shakira. Relationships Jerry and Megan Russo Even though Kelbo appears to have no outward grudges against Jerry or Megan, Jerry states in the series finale that the reason Kelbo doesn't come around any more than twice a year at most was because he has a bit of resentment to Jerry because the three siblings let their wizard competition come between them. Nevertheless Kelbo still loves his siblings, and admits that Jerry was always a better wizard than he is, as shown that when he briefly became Alex's magic teacher, he begged Jerry to take her back, knowing that he was far more suited to the task. Max Russo It is shown that in "Retest" that Kelbo and Max are very alike, as they are both forgetful, irresponsible and very careless. Unlike Max however who has shown to be talented at running the sandwich store along with other mundane skills, Kelbo lacks 'any' non-magical talents. Trivia * As the relative-counterpart to Max, it is possible that Kelbo is the youngest of his three siblings as well. * He sometimes uses his wizard powers to go fishing for llamas. * He wants to be in the city of Atlantis when he was going to lose his powers in "Retest". * At the end of every episode he appears in, he makes a prank call on his wand. * He hates cinnamon. * He won the Indianapolis 500 auto race in the year 2090. * He teaches Alex the "Cranium Revolvous" spell in the episode, "Alex In The Middle". Category:Characters Category:Russo Family Category:Wizards Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Magical beings Category:Recurring characters Category:Full Wizards